


Birthday Gift

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt got Hermann the perfect birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

Title: Birthday Gift  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt got Hermann the perfect birthday gift.

“Are you sure I can do this?” Hermann’s breath was warm on Newt’s skin. “I don’t want to ruin the healing process.”

“It’s been almost three weeks, Hermann. Go for it.” Newt shivered as Hermann’s tongue traced over the tattoo just below his right ear. His skin was still on the sensitive side. The noise that came from his mouth as Hermann’s teeth closed around the tattoo was embarrassing. “Oh, fuck me...”

“That’ll come later, Newton.” Hermann smirked. “‘Property of Dr. Hermann Gottlieb’ certainly looks wonderful on you. You thought of the perfect birthday present.”

“I knew you’d love it.”


End file.
